Life Time
by xless.then.three
Summary: Tamaki is having a hard time completing his days works, and in getting nothing done is forced to stay at his office over night for a week. A certain visitor could change his tune though


"Suou-sama?"

_Go away_

"um...Suou-sama, you need to get this paper work done"

He grunted softly from the window sill he sat in. He knew exactly what the secretary would do. She would leave it with the other twelve files on his desk, then call his father, who would lecture him till he pretended to read what ever the so called urgent matter was.

As predicted, she left the file and then the office. A few moments later he heard her muttering on the phone. He didn't know who she was talking to, all he heard was 'Its been a week already'

There was nothing wrong with him not wanting to work. He was board to death and he hadn't been home since Tuesday. His father wouldn't let him leave until he finished the work, but he had no will. So he sat in the window sill when his father wasn't there.

An hour later he heard his secretary talking again, he assumed it was one of her friends and turned back to the window. His office door opened; they were probably peeking in; still didn't care.

What surprised him was when he suddenly felt a down pull on his jacket

"Papa?" the little girl whispered once he looked at her. Her purple eyes had a softness to them, witch he concluded she had inherited from her mother.

"Kinatoro," He lifted her up to his lap and smiled cheerfully, "what on earth are you doing here?"

"Papa sad, Kina helps!" She said happily leaning against her fathers chest and and wrapping her arms as far around as she could, witch wasn't very, and he pet her dark blond hair softly

He heard a soft laugh from the doorway and turned to see Haruhi standing there, holding a sleeping baby. She smiled lovingly at him, and he immediately picked up his daughter and walked over to her excitedly

"Haruhi!" he said delightedly as he reached her. By the time he got to her, she had stepped in the office, and closed the door. He could tell by the way she was smiling at him, he had some sort of goofy look on his face. So he straightened up and cleared his throat

"You didn't have to come down here," He said in a low tone

Haruhi gave a little laugh, walked up to him and gave his nose a tap with her index finger, "but i know your glad i did."

His stature softened as did his gaze, "Yes...I am."

Haruhi walked over and sat at Tamaki's desk, one arm still holding the sleeping baby the other combing through his files, "This is so easy! Why aren't you doing it lazy bones?"

Tamaki sighed and put Kinatoro down and she immidiently went to explore the office, "I don't know, i just don't feel like working," He now stood next to her at his desk

"Well," she stood, "If you get it done, your father will let you come home right?" he nodded, "Then please just do it."

Her eyes looked sad, "I miss you..."

He felt his heart ache at the pain in his wifes eyes. He had been selfish and not thought about his wife and daughters, "I am so sorry" he stuttered

He wraped his arms around Haruhi and pulled her as close as he could without squishing their youngest. In response, she laid her head on his chest and turned her body so that the baby would be okay. After a moment, Konatoro ran up demanding to get a hug to. The young parents laughed and Tamaki picked up the little girl and pulled his three favorite women into a tight hug. Haruhi and Konatoro laughed, and the baby woke up and glared around with amazement in her dark brown eyes

"Soyako is going to look like you," He said smiling at the baby and rubbing her cheek softly with his thumb, prompting her to grab it and investigate

"Maybe, but she's already just like you!" Haruhi smiled, and Tamaki leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Haruhi returned this kiss, witch didn't last long since Konatoro was very grossed out and voiced it. The small family talked happily for a few moments, and where joined soon by Tamaki's father and surprisingly Kyouya.

"Kyouya? What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked as Soyako was gently passed to Tamaki, then his father

"Just a friendly chat with a fellow business owner, and since Souh-sama was on his way here anyway, i figured id join him." Kyouya stated flatly, now leaned on Tamaki's desk, "And i wanted to convey my RSVP for next weekend."

Haruhi brightened up, "So your coming! That's fantastic! So that means everyone is coming!."

She heard a shrill scream, and turned to see Tamaki and his father happily playing with both girls

"Are the girls coming?" Kyouya asked

Haruhi thought for a second, "If Honey brings the twins and Mori brings the boys, i guess We'll bring the girls...OH! Hows Yuzuyu's pregnancy coming along?"

Kyouya fiddled with his glasses, "If the kids are as bad as her mood swings, I'll have to hire a look alike to parent them."

Haruhi gave a soft laugh, "Well, a nice vacation with friends might tone her down a little"

Kyouya sighed, "That's what im hoping..." he sighed, "Im guessing the twins were the first to RSVP?"

Haruhi nodded, "Kaoru and Hikaru were very excited. They are coming back from Paris in a few days, so they cleared their scheduale and are even going to visit Tamaki and I to meet the baby!"

"You know they probably are just going to spend the whoe time harasing Tamaki and badly influencing Kinatoro," Kyouya smirked

Haruhi nodded and gave a sigh, "Ive given up on Kinatoro being properly influenced. Look at her fa-" A sudden crash, turned both Kyouya and Haruhi, to see two grown men and a small girl standing around a now smashed vase of roses. They all looked from one another, trying to decide who to blame, "ther..."

Haruhi sighed, and admitted that their was no denying the familial ties the three shared.

She walked over and gave Tamaki a soft knock on the side of the head. He groaned softly and got the hint, told his father to play with Kinatoro and cleaned up the vase.

"And once your done, start you paper work." Haruhi stated furmly, "And me and the kids are staying till you do!"

Tamaki gave a mock groan, and thanked ever single god he could think of for all his blessings


End file.
